


Let's Wait A While

by LonelyAquarian



Series: Love [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, Adults, Boyfriends, Date Night, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: T.J. Kippen wants to have sex with his boyfriend, but Cyrus decides to wait.





	Let's Wait A While

It is 12:14 A.M. on a very cold night in New York, and T.J. is sitting on the roof with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Cyrus walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"Please, try and understand." Cyrus tells him as he puts his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

T.J. stays silent and he simply looks at the bright city lights.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

Hours Earlier

**♥ **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥****

It's 7:00 P.M. on a Friday night, and Cyrus is putting on his jacket when the door opens.

"Babe!"

"I'll be out in a moment, babe!" Cyrus yelled out. He sprayed some cologne around his neck, popped a mint in his mouth and walked to his living room.

"Hey, babe." Cyrus greeted as he pecked T.J.

"You are the finest thing in the room." T.J. told him.

"Stop." Cyrus blushed.

"You know you are."

"Let's go before we miss the beginning of the movie."

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

Cyrus is now dying of laughter as Oliver and Emilio are at a party.

"Can you believe that is happening?" T.J. whispered to his boyfriend.

"Right? First of all, Emilio is dancing horribly with this girl at a party. It seems as if someone had put live crab in his underwear."

T.J. smirks.

"I do like the song though. I think I’ll look it up when I get home."

"I'll remind you." T.J. said before he kissed Cyrus on the cheek.

"Look at this shit. Emilio and the girl are now taking a late night swim in the lake." Cyrus says quietly. "She needs to work out and if I’m being honest, he needs to hit the gym too. You can give them tips, babe!"

T.J. laughs.

_"We almost had sex. Marzia and me." _Emilio says from the big screen.

"Wow, I didn’t expect that. He could do better." Cyrus says.

"That's harsh." T.J. smirked.

"Honestly though. He admitted he almost had sex with Marzia to his dad so nonchalantly at breakfast." Cyrus says. "I guess it’s easy to be a boy in his shoes to shack up with a girl who looks like a mal-nourished Victorian paperboy."

T.J. covers his mouth and laughs behind his hand.

"Would you shut up?" A loud woman says.

"You shut up!" T.J. snaps, now angry at the woman. "You don’t own the fucking theater! I paid my money just like everyone else, and you’ve been on your phone holding a conversation about your two dollar hair piece from the swap meet."

"Well, I never."

"And you never will."

The lady shuts up.

Cyrus simply chuckles.

"My hero." Cyrus said as he kissed T.J.'s cheek.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

"No matter how many times we've seen that movie, it's amazing!" Cyrus said as they walked out of the theater.

"I know." T.J. said as he noticed Cyrus trying to rub his gloved hand around his neck. "Here."

T.J. took of his own scarf and put it around his boyfriend's neck.

"Thanks."

T.J. kissed Cyrus.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

"What are you looking at?" Cyrus asks subconsciously.

"A beautiful man."

Cyrus feels his cheeks heat up.

"Is that all you see when you look at me?"

"No. No, not at all." T.J. says as he picks his drink up from the table.

Cyrus tilts his head to the side as he watched T.J. take a big sip from his drink.

"I also see a man who's obsessed with tatter tots, _Call Me By Your Name _and hates sharing the last chocolate-chocolate muffin that's available."

"You know me so well." Cyrus said with tears in his eyes.

"I also see a man who's lost his shoes numerous times when I try to teach him a new sport." T.J. teased.

"You are horrible!" Cyrus laughed, and T.J. reached over the table and held Cyrus' hand.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Cyrus asked T.J. as they were walking hand-in-hand through the park.

"Happy. In love. Happily married. Good career. Kids." T.J. answered without a second thought. "If you were to get any pet in the world, what would you get?"

"A dog." Cyrus said immediately. "I love dogs."

T.J.'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah.....Why?"

"I just- I didn't think you'd want a dog." T.J. said. "I want a dog but everyone I've been with don't want a dog or they hate dogs."

"Boo! Those whores."

T.J. hollered.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just quoted _Mean Girls _in our conversation!"

"You got me! Sue me!"

Instead, T.J. pecked him and led him to the swings.

"Hop on, babe." T.J. told Cyrus, motioning to the swings.

"What?"

"Come on!"

It was that smile, as the moonlight caught Cyrus' eyes that T.J. found himself wanting to see for the rest of his life. Cyrus' face broke into an ear to ear grin, and in that moment, T.J. was absolutely sure that after a couple of long term relationships with coupled with 3 years of dating his current boyfriend, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cyrus.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

"Cyrus!"

"What?" Cyrus chuckled.

"You seriously let the cab go after I spent a minute of waving the driver down?"

"Whoops!"

"Whoops my ass."

"Don't get mad, babe. Get glad."

"You and your bad puns." T.J. said as he shook his head and grabbed Cyrus' hand.

"Oh, you know you love me and my puns."

"Sadly."

"Hey!" Cyrus whined as T.J. laughed.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

12:12 A.M.

**♥ **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥****

"I love you." T.J. said as they got back home.

"I love you too." Cyrus said.

There was tension in the air and both of them could feel it. As they stared into each other's eyes, T.J. leaned in to kiss him, but Cyrus turned his head and put his head down. In that moment, T.J. was shocked and a little hurt at the action that he got off of the couch and walked away from Cyrus.

"Babe-"

The door opened and closed, causing Cyrus to sigh. He moved to the window and looked at all the city lights. The truth is, Cyrus loved T.J. with all of his heart. He had no doubt in his mind that T.J. was the one. Throughout his dating life, he's been cheated on, used, verbally abused and in a secret relationship with different men. Granted, he wasn't a virgin when he met T.J., he wanted it to be special. Although T.J. proved that he was different from all the other men that were in his past, the times that he and T.J. had sex (especially the most recent one at that too), it didn't feel right. Something about it was just off, so this time, he wanted to take it slow, but he just didn't know how to express all that to his boyfriend. He really loved T.J. but he didn't want to rush into anything that his heart wasn't into.

Both he and T.J. had been through many things together- good and bad. Death in the family, job loss, conquering a math disability and fear, you name it. Cyrus loved T.J. for who he is, through and through. People outside of their circle didn't understand it, but they never cared about other people's opinions. All that mattered was that they had their own friends, family and each other who supported them. In that moment, Cyrus realized that since they had each other's back and support, T.J. would understand why he wanted to wait and he knew that T.J. would understand. He got his jacket and gloves and left the apartment.

**♥** **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥**

12:14 A.M.

**♥ **〰** **♥** **〰** **♥****

When Cyrus got to the rooftop, he spotted his boyfriend sitting on the roof with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Cyrus walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"Please, try and understand." Cyrus tells him as he puts his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

T.J. stays silent and he simply looks at the bright city lights.

"Please, babe." Cyrus cooed as he squeezed his boyfriend's cheeks and made a silly face, causing T.J. to smile.

"I do." T.J. told him. "I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just that I love you so much and I wanted to show you how much I love you in _that_ way."

Cyrus smiled.

"I understand." Cyrus told him as he cuddled into his boyfriend's side. "But I must say, whenever we had sex, especially the last time we had sex, it just didn't feel right. I love you, Teej. I really do, but I'm not ready to take that step again. I'm sorry."

"I understand." T.J. told him. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too."

"Whenever you're ready to do so, I will be here. I promise."

Suddenly, the door to access the roof started to move. Both Cyrus and T.J. got up and started to move towards the door so that they could go back into the apartment complex, but they were too late as the door shut all by itself.

"Well, damn. I guess we'll be here for a while." T.J. said and Cyrus chuckled as they both looked at the door. Cyrus simply shook his head, and he turned and looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I promise, I'll be worth the wait." Cyrus said with a smile on his face and T.J. stepped closer and put his forehead on Cyrus' forehead.

And T.J. knew that _that _promise was one worth waiting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is okay to be abstinent. NO MEANS NO!


End file.
